1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle saddles and, more particularly, to a bicycle saddle having a gel layer on the top surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle saddle is generally comprised of a hard shell, an elastic layer (normally of foamed plastic materials) arranged at the top surface of the shell, and a covering covered on the elastic layer. A problem that is common to the conventional bicycle saddle is that they are too soft or too hard.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,426 discloses a prior art saddle for bicycle which comprises a filler covered by a covering layer. The filler is made of elastically yielding material and has in its inside at least one ornamental element. The covering layer is made of flexible laminar material and has at least one optically transparent zone through which the at least one ornamental element is visible. The filler comprises at least a first layer of uniformly transparent compound, for example, a uniformly transparent gel compound, and a second layer of foamed material. Such a bicycle saddle can provide a more comfortable ride to the riders but still has some drawbacks. Because the first layer of uniformly transparent gel compound is located in middle of the second layer of foamed material in a flush manner, the rider's hips are simultaneously rested on the first layer of uniformly transparent gel compound and the second layer of foamed material, i.e., the first layer of uniformly transparent gel compound does not directly supports the rider's hips, therefore the shock absorbing function of the first layer of uniformly transparent gel compound cannot be fully  carried out. Further, this support structure is complicated, resulting in high manufacturing cost.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,572 also discloses a prior art bicycle saddle which comprises a rigid base plate and located on top of the base plate in proper order a relatively hard and firm resilient material, a relatively soft resilient material, and a gel material. This bicycle saddle provides a comfortable cushion to the rider. However, because the gel material is directly disposed on the uneven top surface of the relatively soft resilient material and the saddle normally must have a smooth top surface, the thickness of the gel material is changed subject to the uneven top surface of the relatively soft resilient material. This structure causes the gel material unable to achieve the expected shock-absorbing function.